Sway
by thesoundofsunshine
Summary: ONESHOT Lilly is on her way to Miley's, so the blonde turns on the radio, only to hear a new single by the Joe Jonas. It makes her think about everything of their past. When she gets to Miley's house, there's a surprise waiting for her.


**Okay, so I was listening to Sway by the Perishers and got inspired. Actually, I couldn't stop typing this out. It just seemed to keep going and going, but I stopped myself, eventually. It's a lovely little Loe oneshot, kind of songfic thing. Anyway, just please enjoy it.  
****NOTE: All of my other stories should be updated tomorrow…I think, depending on my temperamental internet.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. None of the people. No parts of the song. No band. Nothing.  
****  
LILLY'S POV**

I was driving down Route 10, convertible top down, and the radio blasting. I was planning on getting to Miley's birthday party before it ended. I was running late, and I wanted to be there for her celebration. Even though, I was faced with the fact that it might just be me and her, I needed to see her again. She was my best friend, that I haven't seen in several days.

I turned my attention to the radio; a commercial for cat mix ended, as one for vitamin water began. I was hoping that some music might come on. I hated these commercials, and I needed something to make the drive from my house to Miley's seem quick. Soon enough, the radio announcer came on.

"Now, here's the new single, Sway, by Joe Jonas," The radio dude said, as I slammed on the brakes, making them screeching in protest. What? Wouldn't Kevin or Nick tell me about this? Perhaps Joe? An impatient driver behind me honked their horn. I eased on the gas pedal, as the driver decided to serve around me.

**I talk to you as to a friend  
****I hope that's what you've come to be  
****It feels just so I made amends  
****Like we've found a way eventually**

Oh my God. Was this about our relationship? I turned up the radio, allowing the sound of the music, to become the only thing running through my mind. Why hadn't anyone told me about this?

Oh, and those amends were made three weeks ago. He needed a shoulder to cry on, so he came to my door. I let him in and comforted him like I had so many times, so many years before. Somehow, that night, everything about our broken relationship was on its way to being fixed.

**It was you who picked the pieces up  
****When I was a broken soul  
****And then glued me back together  
****Returned to me what others stole**

"_I just don't know what I did wrong," Joe blubbered, as I rubbed his back. He was a mess. That damn Elizabeth. The second I got my hands on her, she wouldn't be able to walk for weeks._

"_You didn't do anything," I said, taking him into my arms. His body leaned against my tiny frame, and he cried onto my shoulder. "Shh…" I mumbled, rubbing his back. Yea, that girl would never be able to walk again._

"_But…" Joe started, but I pressed my index finger to his lips. He wasn't allowed to talk anymore. Whenever he did, it was about him missing her, and how he did everything wrong._

"_No, Joey, you did nothing," I said, as he picked his head off of my shoulder. The breeze made me get a taste of my hair. I looked up at the stars, and felt at ease._

"_But, I- I thought I lo- loved her," Joe whimpered again, before sobbing. I had never seen this boy cry, but there's a first time for everything. I just turned fifteen, and I was comforting an eighteen year old, best friend, pop star._

"_Joey, it's okay. I still love you," I said, kissing his cheek. His chest stopped heaving, but the tears still flowed like there was no tomorrow. Oh, Elizabeth should watch her back because she was in for it. After the media found out what happened to Joe because of her, she might have to flee the country, or world, for that matter._

"_But…" Joe said, stopping himself. I sat on the grass, and laid back. I patted the area next to me. He followed in suit, staring at the same night sky._

"_Now, see all those stars. Pick one," I said, staring at the entire sky. "Do you have one picked?"_

"_Yea," Joe said, sounding so helpless. He was going to smile once I was done with him. Well, maybe not smile, but he would be in a better mood; which is exactly why Nick and Kevin sent him to me._

"_Now, remember which star you picked. See all of the other ones," I said. Joe nodded his head. "That one tiny star is Elizabeth. All of the others are every other girl out there."_

"_But, hers shines the brightest," Joe mumbled. I propped myself up on my side. This boy was being difficult, but he had a reason; he made this girl his life, and now all of a sudden, she was gone. It had only happened hours before. The wound still stung with the initial breakup._

"_So what. There are millions of other stars, not out here tonight," I said. "Soon enough, you won't even be able to tell which one is Elizabeth's."_

_Joe sighed, and continued to stare at the night sky. I lay back, so I was fully stretched out on the luscious green grass. I was content, but Joe was no where near it. I decided to take a different approach to 'Operation: Cheer Joey Up.'_

"_Maybe, you and her aren't supposed to be together. It's probably not in the stars for you," I said. Joe rolled over, looking at me, curious as to what I was saying. I looked into his brown pools and didn't see any glistening tears; however, I saw inquisitiveness._

"_Really?" Joe asked, his voice sounding choked. I nodded my head._

"_Yea…" I said, and started explaining everything I knew about horoscopes and star aligning._

**I don't wanna hurt you  
****I don't wanna make you sway  
****Like I know I've done before,  
****I will not do it anymore**

_I was falling hard, so hard that I knew the ground was coming too rapidly. My seventeenth birthday just passed, and I was in love with a boy about three years older than me. People, especially my parents, knew it wouldn't last. I thought it would._

"_Come on Joe," I said, as I tugged him down the side walk. We were going to Rico's, but he seemed to unwilling. Plus, he seemed out of it today. Maybe, he was nervous about something, or perhaps, sick._

"_No, wait. Can I talk to you?" Joe asked me. I gulped. This was it. It was all over. My parents would get a good kick out of this one._

"_S- Sure," I said, trying not to sob or tear up until he told me. I didn't want to act too vulnerable._

"_I don't think is going to work out. I'm going on tour, and you have senior year ahead of you. I just think we should break it off. We can still be friends though," Joe said, muttering the last sentence in the very soft voice._

"_Okay," I croaked. My throat was rapidly closing up, and tears were quickly filling up in my eyes._

"_I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'll call you later?" Joe asked, looking very regretful. I was near crying. A total breakdown. Damn Hannah had her stupid concert. I couldn't even talk to her until tomorrow._

"_Like I'll pick up," I mumbled, as I walked back to my house. We used to be best friends, inseparable. As we started to date, we seemed to be perfect for each other. What had happened?_

**I've always been a dreamer  
****I had my head among the clouds  
****But, I know that I'm coming down  
****Won't you be my solid ground?**

I continued driving, slowing my pace, so I could hear the entire song, before I arrived at Miley's. He's falling and needs someone. I bit my lip and thought about calling him. Friends call friends all the time. I had been there for him, through Elizabeth, his grandmother passing away, Nick's diabetic passing out, that time Kevin got in a car accident, and three weeks ago, when his world started to shatter.

I've been with him through the good and the bad; even the worst, his parents arguing. That's why three weeks ago, he needed me again. I always said the right thing to make him happy and smiling again. I was always good at picking up the pieces and fixing him again.

**I look at you and see a friend  
****I hope that's what you want to be  
****Are we back now where it all began?  
****Have you finally forgiven me?  
****You gathered my dreams in,  
****When they all blew away,  
****And then tricked 'em back into me  
****You saved me, I was almost dead**

I was tempted to pull onto the shoulder, put the top up, and just listen to the music, letting my mind and memories flow. I opted against it, and continued driving at a painstakingly slow pace; completely unaware of the world around me.

Our relationship had been fixed, but we weren't on stable ground. Since, those three weeks, I've called him twice and seen him once. Plus, he called one time. We weren't as close as we used to be, but we are getting there.

I hadn't totally forgiven him, since every time I see him, and know what I can't have him, the wounds on my heart ache. He broke it into a million tiny pieces, and I didn't have someone to pick everything up for me. Oliver was busy getting a job, and earning money for college. Hannah had several concerts and tours. I was alone to fix myself. I just hope I did a good job of putting my heart back together.

**I don't wanna hurt you  
****I don't wanna make you sway  
****Like I know I've done before,  
****I will not do it anymore  
****I've always been a dreamer  
****I had my head among the clouds  
****But, I know that I'm coming down  
****Won't you be my solid ground?**

I sighed, and let the music flow. I picked up the speed a little bit as I got off at Miley's exit. As I hit the main road, with the traffic lights, and many cars, I had slowed down, again. My head was in the clouds now. I was completely engrossed in my thoughts.

Yep, I knew that Kevin and Nick were behind this. I smiled. Joe had people to pick him up. When, he left I had no one. But, I wasn't going to linger in the past anymore. We decided to start again. A clean slate. No hard feelings.

I agreed, but I knew that my heart would ache when I was around him. The sensible part of me told me to do what he says, no heart aches, and most definitely don't take him back right away. My emotions wanted me to be with him because I was really missing him. My revenge filled side told me to get close and then drop him, like he had to me. I was torn between my own feelings and thoughts, how could I possibly choose anything rational.

**I don't wanna hurt you  
****Like I know I've done before,  
****I will not do it anymore**

"_Miley, you don't understand. I really liked him, a lot, more than anyone else. I loved him. He was my life. And now he's gone," I yelled at my best friend. She was busy comforting me, since I was a mess. Actually, my mom had called her dad and told Miley; I was keeping my feelings under wraps at school and with my friends, but then second I got home I would break down._

"_I do understand that. I just don't understand why you're so hung up on him. Yes, you liked him a lot, but he dropped you. You need to pick yourself up, with a smile and realize that there's other fish in the sea," Miley said. I sighed, as the tears subsided. I had been yelling at her, tears cascading down my face, forming trail of what used to be on my rosy cheeks._

"_I'll try," I said, forcing a half-smile. Miley hugged me. I loosely hung onto her._

"_It's okay. No one said it was going to be easy," Miley said. I sighed. I wish that getting over him would be easy. Then, I wouldn't be like this._

"_Thanks Miles," I said, trying to sound cheerful. She glanced at the clock and looked at me, biting her lip._

"_Hannah's got a concert, with Jonas," Miley said. They didn't know that I was Lola, or that Hannah was really a secret identity. I tried my hardest to keep another wave of tears from flowing. I had to be strong. I needed to pick up the pieces of my heart and move on. Like I had told him, there are millions of other stars out there._

"_Lola will be there," I said, biting my lower lip. Miley looked at me, like I just told me I had an extra head or something like that._

"_You don't have to," Miley said. "Hannah can deal without Lola for one concert."_

"_No, I want to be there. I have to deal with him sometime or another," I said, putting on my best fake smile. I was falling apart on the inside. I really, just wanted to curl up into a little ball, snuggle under the covers, and forget everything that had happened with him. During, the time I knew him, I had some of the best times of my life and the worst._

"_Alright, but the second you want to go home, I'll have my daddy arrange something. Okay?" Miley said, coming halfway to me; I nodded. I was grateful to have something to fall back on. Sure, she didn't completely fix me, but she did help ease the pain a little._

**I don't wanna hurt you  
****I don't wanna make you sway  
****Like I know I've done before,  
****I will not do it anymore  
****I've always been a dreamer  
****I had my head among the clouds  
****But, I know that I'm coming down  
****Won't you be my solid ground?**

The song was coming to an end, as I pulled into her driveway. The last note played and I opened my car door, throwing my keys into my purse. Miley had moved from Malibu to Los Angeles, and was constantly busy with her music and movies, so I never saw her. Well, I didn't see her as often as I wanted.

"Lilly!" Miley shrieked, running out of her house. I smiled, and hugged her.

"Hey. I haven't seen you in so long," I said, when in reality it was only a week, but in my world it seemed like years.

"I know. I love what you did to your hair," Miley said, playing with a piece of my hair. I had gotten it cut, so it just brushed my shoulders. I needed a change. This seemed like a good place to start.

"Thanks. Let's go inside. It's a little hot out here," I said, only now realizing the heat. With the air blowing through my hair from the open top I didn't realize the temperature. She opened her door, and lingered in the foyer.

"Why don't you go head on up to the living room?" Miley said. "I'll be there in a minute."

I nodded, and climbed the steps to her living room. I knew that she was acting a little weird, but I could deal with it. I decided that I should just go. I slid the doors open to her living room and noticed someone at the piano. It had its hood up, so I couldn't see anything. Some notes were played, sounding very familiar, but I couldn't put my tongue on it.

"I don't wanna hurt; I don't wanna make you sway. Like I know I've done before, I will not do it anymore," I heard the melodic voice effortlessly staying in key with the piano. I gasped. I knew that all of the scars on my heart were torn between: flying open, because I can't have him, and fully healing, since we were finally forgiving each other.

I just stood there, completely unable to move. My body wasn't in sync with my mind. My mind was reeling. Between, the drive here with memories and apologies. The entire song. My scars. My pain. Everything was just running through my mind. Things were moving too fast for me to keep up with.

He turned around, the hood falling off, and I could clearly see the bloodshot eyes. He had been crying again. I sighed and just wanted to hug him, and never let go. But, I shouldn't, and couldn't, forgive him that easily. Senior year I was like a living zombie; he really messed me up.

"Lilly, I missed you," Joe said, as my eyes became watery. My tears were both happy and sad. I was so torn apart; it was like I was bipolar, indecisive.

"I missed you, too," I moved my lips, not really even hearing the words myself. I gently wiped under my eyes, careful not to have them retrace the trails from those years before.

Joe walked across the living room, his eyes scanning my face. He licked his lips, and soon was face to face with me. I was very tempted to bury my head in his chest, but I wouldn't because who knew how long it would be before he just disappeared again.

"But, I can't take you back that easily," I said. He looked taken back. I sighed, and quickly swiped at the one tear rolling down my left cheek. It nearly killed me, and him, to say that, but I couldn't trust him so easily.

"I understand," Joe eventually said. I semi-smiled. I wasn't alone on this decision. He knew what I was talking about. Maybe, he realized the pain that he caused me. Maybe, by leaving me, he caused himself pain, too.

I slowly wrapped my arms around him, and inhaled the aroma that I used to get high off of. He seemed a little shocked at first, but eventually held my back lightly. Soon the hug turned into one of his famous Jonas bear hugs. I put my head on his muscular chest.

"It will take time," Joe whispered in my ear. We parted, and he didn't push for more. I smiled, and was content. For the first time in several years, I didn't need to grab the tissue box when I saw his face.

**Okay, so I really liked this. I think it was amazing, one of my best. Although, not having them makeup immediately, nearly killed me. Trust me. I rewrote the ending with them getting together in the end, but it seemed really unrealistic. Reviews are favored. If you read this entire thing, you should leave some input.**


End file.
